


El artista

by CarneDeManicomio



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarneDeManicomio/pseuds/CarneDeManicomio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La mente del joven pintor Sebastián Michaelis entra en un severo estado de demencia tras sentirse perseguido innumerables veces por una misteriosa figura negra y un simpático chico rubio.</p><p>Una trágica mañana, tras descubrirse envuelto en un desagradable incidente tiene que recurrir a dar un paseo por el laberinto de sus recuerdos para recobrar el sentido de todo. ¿Realmente había asesinado a su amante o fue obra de aquellos dos sospechosos? ¿Era todo un mal sueño?</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	El artista

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!  
> Me presento n.n soy Nana.  
> Me da gusto compartir estos pequeños trabajos con ustedes (:  
> Me gustaría saber qué les parece, cualquier crítica o comentario es bienvenido.  
> Ésta historia está vigente en Amor Yaoi bajo el seudónimo de Jokerfunthom (:  
> Espero que les guste.

_____________________________________________

THE TIMES

Londres.  Octubre 19, 1866.         

 

  Tras la repentina desaparición de la figura artística juvenil más escandalosa que haya podido apreciarse en el reciente siglo, su majestad la Reina Victoria, celebra una exposición de arte en el Palacio de Buckingham en honor al reconocido pintor Sebastián Michaelis por su recién trabajo que lo devuelve a la contienda; una magnífica obra realizada en óleo que será la nueva pieza de la colección selecta de la realeza.

Con certeza no se saben los detalles de dicha pintura, la cual se presume por su alteza, es una auténtica maravilla. La monarca anunció que aquel cuadro lo daría a conocer el día del 5°to aniversario luctuoso del Rey Alberto (14 de diciembre del presente año)… dicha fecha las puertas del palacio estarán abiertas al público

__________________________________________

La nota en el periódico destacaba en la primera plana. Esa noche fue de fiesta. Pintores, escritores, aristócratas… la gente del alto mundo se concentró en el evento del prestigioso artista.

La galante silueta de éste, fina y varonil, se encontraba envuelta en un ajustado frac negro. Bebía champagne mientras conversaba entre las damas sin ponerles demasiada atención; dirigiendo su mirada al rincón más apartado del salón. Desde ahí, una personita de constitución delgada y de ojos azules entre las sombras lo observaba atento recargado en la pared con una copa en la mano, divertido por la facilidad con que podía impresionar a las damas tanto jóvenes como de edad madura. Sonreía. Aquella perversidad en sus labios curveados era lo que podía enloquecerlo en sobremanera;  más que un simple gesto era una invitación a perderse en cualquier sitio alejado de toda aquella fanfarria. El pintor soltó un suspiro antes de dejar de lado a la dama que sujetaba por la cintura, su corazón se aceleraba y su único objetivo se centraba en cruzar aquel salón hasta el lugar donde el más pequeño descansaba.

Más antes de hacerlo sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda; aquella bárbara sensación que lo turbaba y ponía inquieto. Se detuvo en seco ahogando el sentimiento de cobardía y dirigió una mirada a todo su alrededor. Bingo. Al subir las escaleras de caracol, en el barandal del segundo piso, tuvo una visión que le congeló la sangre. Había algo… una persona… alta y de edad madura, de piel marmórea (casi como la suya) cubierto por una gabardina larga de cuero negro… mirándolo. El pánico se hizo presente y se apoderó de hasta la última de sus terminaciones nerviosas, aquel espectro le hacía sentir indefenso aun estando entre tanta gente. Lo había visto antes… mucho antes. No podía recordarlo con precisión, pero aquel ser…

El estruendo de aplausos al término de la pieza de piano lo hizo volver en sí. Se giró a mirar de nuevo  a la esquina del salón donde estaba el de cabellos grisáceos y después de nuevo a las escaleras. El segundo se había esfumado. “Alucinaciones” se dijo así mismo.

Mantuvo la vista firme en su objetivo. Lanzando una mirada cómplice el oji-azul hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera, para después, desaparecer tras la pesada cortina de seda violeta. El oji-escarlata haciendo caso de su invitación se limitó a asegurarse de que nadie les hubiera visto, para luego dejarse ir tras él.

Había menos ruido del otro lado del palacio. La quietud de los pasillos era relajante y la oscuridad de los mismos hacía de aquello un escenario pacífico. Sebastián se adentró hasta un sombrío corredor colmado de puertas de distintas habitaciones que finalizaba en un balcón que daba hacia el vasto e imperioso jardín real. Ciel esperaba en ese sitio, dándole la espalda con ambas manos apoyadas en el barandal de cantera. 

Se acercó con paso lento con los ojos entrecerrados para poder distinguir mejor entre las sombras. Recordó entonces, aquella primera vez que lo había visto.

 

"Aquel lugar impregnado del perfume de las rosas recién cortadas y dejadas en el jarrón de vidrio sobre la mesa del comedor. Su padre había mandado preparar un extraordinario banquete para los invitados que llegarían aquella tarde; los Phanthomhive.

A Sebastián no le interesaba en lo más mínimo aquellas respetables figuras, él se divertía en la sala de estar jugando con Ágora, su hermosa gata de fino pelaje negro. El timbre de la casa anunció la llegada de la familia y enseguida los criados atendieron a los huéspedes, los anfitriones los recibieron en la entrada y los condujeron al comedor.

     -¡Sebastián! Qué descortesía la tuya. Anda, acércate y saluda como es debido a los invitados.- regañó su madre cuando entró en la sala y lo encontró aún tumbado en la alfombra con el animal en brazos. El pequeño obedeció y se dirigió al comedor; en la mesa estaba su padre y dos desconocidos, una linda dama rubia de cabello hasta la cintura y un hombre joven poseedor de una deslumbrante sonrisa. Saludó a ambos cortésmente (como buen caballero inglés) y antes de tomar asiento junto a ellos su madre advirtió quedamente en su oído: “Llama al chico, está afuera en la terraza…”

El joven peli-negro obedientemente hizo caso y se dirigió a la puerta trasera de la casa, donde al abrirla se topó con un hermoso niño de cabellos grisáceos que le daba la espalda y, que a duras penas podía apoyar ambas manos en el barandal de las escaleras para observar los árboles de cerezos que ahí crecían.

Aquella primera vez indudablemente quedó sorprendido de poder contemplar semejante criatura, aquel niño era divino…”

 

Abrió los ojos. Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en el balcón con el peli-gris, aprisionando su cuerpo con ambas manos contra el balcón de cantera. Enredándolas dulcemente en su cintura hundió la cara entre su cuello.

-Es una hermosa noche, ¿no te parece?- susurró insinuante en su oído.

   -Sí. Y pareces disfrutarla.- aclaró de mala gana el menor.

     -Vaya que lo hago…- contestó de nuevo intentando morder su cuello.

     -Sabes a qué me refiero.- reiteró desafiante girándose para darle la cara.- La chica era linda, ¿no es cierto? Apuesto que te gustaría que estuviera aquí contigo, en mi lugar.- abrazó el cuello del mayor con ambos brazos intentando desanudar su corbata. El oji-escarlata sonrió ampliamente y se separó de él lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos. De haber podido distinguirlo, el sonroje de las mejillas del menor pudieron provocarle un paro cardiaco, su rostro… todo en él era adorable… incluso aquel deje extraño en sus labios que había dejado el alcohol al abrirse paso entre ellos.

    -Tú también sabes a qué me refiero.- declaró tomando su delicado rostro entre sus manos.- es una noche hermosa…- aclaró la garganta y atacó su cuello con dulzura.-…perfecta… diría yo…- acercó los labios al lóbulo de su oreja y lamió juguetonamente haciendo que el peli-gris se estremeciera. - … para hacerte el amor…

Narración. Sebastián

Mis ojos se abrieron con los primeros rayos de luz que se colaban  por la ventana. El punzón agudo de mi cabeza ardía con demasía; quizá era simplemente la migraña causada por el alcohol. A duras penas puedo apoyar los pies en el suelo, las náuseas aumentan y con ellas la urgencia de dirigirme al cuarto de baño.

Tengo es estómago revuelto, introduzco dos dedos en mi boca y el reflejo de mi cuerpo me hace estremecer. La garganta me arde. El líquido viscoso naranja que sale de mí resbala entre mis dedos y corre por mi barbilla, los mechones negros semi enredados me cubren el rostro. Contengo las lágrimas. Me doy asco.

El dolor aumenta, es insoportable. Apoyo mi peso entero en mis rodillas y llevo la mano libre a acomodar los cabellos tras mi oreja.  Un segundo reflejo, estoy casi vacío. Ponerme de pie es algo tortuoso, en cualquier momento podría desplomarme. Me acerco al lavabo y abro el grifo. El agua corre entre mis manos.

Algo no está bien.

La luz que se cuela por la pequeña rendija es suficiente para distinguir que los cabellos enredados entre mis dedos no son de mi color azabache sino… ¿rubios?... No puede ser cierto. Lo mejor sería levantar la vista y afrontar la imagen que me refleje el espejo, sea quien sea que este del otro lado indudablemente debo ser yo. Pero no… no puedo… es más mi miedo de no encontrarme inscrito en esa imagen... o más será el no poder reconocerme…

_____________________________________________________

Abro los ojos de golpe y levanto una mano como si quisiera sostenerse del techo. Grité e hice callar el mismo sonido agudo llevando ambas manos a la boca. Todo fue un sueño. Todo.

Lo extraño es que hay algo diferente, algo está mal. No es la clase de mala sensación que se tiene después de haber tenido un mal sueño; indudablemente el ambiente se torna amargo, hay una extraña pesadez que oprime mi pecho.

Levanto pesadamente mi cuerpo perezoso de la cama y casi arrastrándome me dirijo al baño. Me aterra el pensar que sigo dentro de un sueño.

El agua está fría. Me miro de nuevo en el espejo, suspiro aliviado. Indudablemente la imagen que hay en él no puede estar equivocada, ese de ahí soy yo.

La cadera aún me duele… no es para menos… Ciel se pone demasiado exigente y lujurioso cuando bebe más de lo que su pequeño cuerpo puede soportar; indudablemente debió haber sentido que se partiría en dos de haberle dado un poco más duro… Ah… ¡Es eso lo extraño de esta mañana! Ciel todavía no se levanta.

Me acerco de nuevo a la habitación con pasos ligeros. En nuestra cama, las cobijas y cobertores siempre permanecen de su lado, él suele ser muy friolento y la temperatura por las noches es baja, yo en cambio duermo contento abrasando su pequeño cuerpo… sintiéndolo indefenso en mi pecho…

Subo a gatas a la cama y alcanzo a quedar cerca de su cabeza. Su cabellera grisácea sigue estando tan enmarañada como lo es de costumbre con cada arrebato de lujuria, sus hombros desnudos, su rostro tiene aquella enternecedora mueca de satisfacción. Lo acaricio con delicadeza, le daré los buenos días de manera agradable; mi mano se cuela por las cobijas y roza levemente su piel cremosa mientras desciende hasta su entrepierna… sé cuánto le fascina que lo haga…  
             … su rostro no parece haberse inmutado en lo más mínimo cuando intento estimularlo… su pequeño amigo tampoco… ¿estará bien…?

Retiro la mano de aquel lugar sin quitarle la mirada de encima, no se ha movido un solo centímetro. Esto de aquí es… ¿sangre?

     No sé qué es exactamente lo que estoy observando, impaciente me pongo de pie en un solo brinco para abrirme paso entre las sábanas que mantienen su cuerpo cubierto… pero… el terror y el asco me hacen perder el equilibrio y caer sin cuidado en el suelo.

Ciel yacía en la cama con la camisa blanca (que le servía para dormir) tintada de sangre, su cuerpo estaba mancillado por una enorme llaga que dejaba ver sus intestinos escapándose de él; ya no emanaba el aroma dulce que solía enloquecerme sino que ahora era pútrido y nauseabundo, en su expresión había quedado grabada una pacífica mueca de alivio… como si no estuviera contento de ya no sentir más dolor… No puedo dar crédito al macabro escenario del que ahora estoy siendo espectador… Ciel… mi Ciel… ¿qué ha pasado?


End file.
